Stuck in an elevator
by smallheart
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are stuck in an elevator. "I've a confession to make...I was the one that ate your cereal."


There is only so much I can

_There is only so much I can _

"Endure?"

"Endure."

"**ENDURE**?"

"Endure."

"**ENDURE**?!"

"Endure."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't! In fact, I'll be darned if anyone in my position could!"

"You don't really have a choice."

"Yes I do, and I'm freaking contemplating suicide!"

"Suicide?"

"Yes, freaking **suicide**!"

"Is this really worth dying for?"

"We're all going to die sooner or later so what's the difference between dying a few minutes earlier?"

"For god's sake Sakura, we're stuck in a freaking elevator, and you've already rung the damn emergency button over a hundred times, there's no reason why no one will come to our rescue!"

"What if no one finds us?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that there are people stuck in the elevator! You've probably alerted the entire estate, judging from your multitudinous wails and ringing of the bell! In fact, I'll be shocked if the bell isn't destroyed by you soon."

"WHAT? IT'S GOING TO SPOIL? NOOOO! Will someone save us, no, me already?!"

_I just had to get her started, didn't I? _

Sakura had been screaming her head off for a full hour. Sasuke wondered how she could go on screaming without getting a hoarse throat. After all, water wasn't typically found in apartment elevators. Besides, was she not afraid of getting dehydrated?

"You're going to get dehydrated."

"What?"

"You're screaming too much. You're going to get dehydrated sooner or later."

"I'm going to get…**dehydrated**?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to get dehydrated!"

_Of all the stupid things you ever did Sasuke, this is clearly the most dim-witted, brainless, dumbest of them all. You are the most obtuse creature ever to have been born in this— _

"Gasp—I'm dehydrated!"

Sasuke slapped his forehead; being stuck with a hysterical Sakura wasn't really on the top of his wish-list. At this rate, he wouldn't last for another minute.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

_Was she about to apologise for putting him through half an hour of hell? _

"I'm claustrophobic."

"Huh?"

_Right, she's claustrophobic and she only realizes it now?! _

"Is this the way I'm going to die? I hope not because this is no way how I expected my death to be."

"Hn."

"SASUKE, ANSWER ME PROPERLY! I need answers!"

"Hn."

_I'm being considerate and trying to conserve oxygen since your random moaning is probably using up most of the oxygen in this elevator. _

"SASUKE!"

"Hn."

"I'm a hot girl who has yet to reach her twentieth birthday so I insist that my death be more spectacular than dying in such a claustrophobic place (and pathetic) place like this elevator!"

"Hn."

"I mean, imagine Naruto's expression if he reads the news report of my death! 'Girl dies of claustrophobia in lift'. He'll die laughing!"

"Hn."

"You're not li-sten-ingggggg."

_I wish I wasn't. I know Naruto will die laughing at the reason behind my death if it was ever released to the public. 'Boy dies from ruptured eardrums'. I need painkillers…or _

_earmuffs. _

"Ring-a-ling-a-ling"

_She's off her rocker! _

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE NOTICING THE FREAKING BELL?"

_She's hysterical. _

"Ring, ring, ring! You bunch of idiots, get me out of this hell-hole already!"

_God, help me. _

"Sasuke, I'm bored."

_You're doing a pretty good job of entertaining yourself. _

"Play with me!"

_What the— _

"Let's play…Mary and her little lamb!"

"There's a game called Mary and her little lamb…?"

"No, but it'll be fun making it up!"

_I'm stuck in an elevator with a crazy girl. _

"Let's make it a finger game!"

"Sasuke, since I'm going to die, I'll confess everything to you."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, the truth is that……"

"That?"

"I've always…"

_Loved you? _

"—been the one who ate your chocolate-puff cereal!"

"Idiot."

"Hello? Is there someone there?"

"Sasuke! Hear that? Salvation has arrived!"

_Finally a chance to heal my hurting eardrums! _

"You guys just hold on a minute ok? I'll phone the technician."

"See? There was no need for you to worry Sasuke, I told you so!"

"Hn."

_On the contrary. _

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you've been stuck in there for quite some time now, but the technician says he'll only be here after 20 minutes."

Sasuke heard this and groaned.

_Another 20 minutes of hell. _

_God save us all. _


End file.
